Song Series: 3 Single White Female
by Jennifer Davis
Summary: Zeo Timeline - Things are back to normal, or are they really? (This is an old series I recently found on my computer, please R&R - I just might continue the series ;)


Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, Saban does. Unstable Molecular Fabric comes from Spider-Man 2099, although I will admit I got the idea from Ellen Brand (I was always wondering what the fancy name for that super- protective spandex was). The song Single White Female is owned by Chely Wright. I own Weslianna, Grady and Aron and anything else that you may not recognize. If you like it email me at nuttiegirl3@yahoo.com and give me some feedback. If you want to see more in the series, tell me. I'm a college student getting through school on scholarships of the four-legged kind, so if you sue me you're going to get a bunch of cattle.  
  
  
  
Single White Female  
  
By Jenifer Davis  
  
Billy harrumphed at his computer as it spit out yet another spreadsheet of the results from his experiment. It was hard to believe that it was now nearing completion, but it was and his computer was choosing this time to now not agree with him. He had worked the numbers out on his calculator a number of times, but to no avail. He could not get his calculations and his spreadsheet to agree. "I suppose I could just fake it and enter the numbers on my own, but then Wes would wonder."  
  
Wes, the person in question, was his research partner, a girl he had never met face to face, yet dreamed about every night. She was a student at El Universidad de LeOrte, an elite science based university that he hoped to apply to someday. They had met over the internet and decided to work on a project that they had both, on their own, been contemplating.  
  
Finally, having reached the point that he was so frustrated with the work that he wanted to quit for a while, he opened up his unix program. He and Wes, or AnnaBrie (AB now on unix) as she was known on the internet, had quickly found out that it was easier to chat through this program rather than actually go to an internet site to do so. And less likely for someone to interrupt them or barge in on their conversation. He was gratified to find that Wes was online and soon they had started in on a conversation that had nothing to do with their project.  
  
LW: Hey there, how's things on your end of things?  
  
AB: If I ever see another spreadsheet print out, I'm gonna scream.  
  
LW: I take it you're having troubles too.  
  
AB: Uh-huh. I've decided to stop for today and look at it anew tomorrow. Maybe I'll have a fresh new outlook, as my favorite uncle puts it, and figure out what I'm doing wrong.  
  
LW: How are things going now that he's back from his tour?  
  
AB: And as insufferable as ever? Actually, he's not that bad, I just can't stand the flavor of the month.  
  
LW: ?  
  
AB: Sorry. My uncle changes girlfriends like most people change socks. I can never remember their names and since they don't stick around here too long, I coined that term for them. It's no biggee, he glares at me and Grandpa scolds me, of course he always laughs when my uncle's not around. And Grady and Manuel think it's my newest way to challenge authority. If that's the truth, my uncle should be glad. The last time I felt like challenging authority he had to pay for me to go to Harvard.  
  
LW: In other words, he has a new girlfriend and you don't like her.  
  
AB: I try, but when they either don't talk to me or treat me like a fourteen-year old, I have problems with them. The current thinks that we are going to become bosom buddies and has already planned all the shopping trips, dress fittings galore. I had to explain that I'm on a tight budget of time, and it wouldn't work. And was then yelled at by my uncle because I was being hard to get along with.  
  
LW: Have you tried?  
  
AB: Tried what?  
  
LW: Getting along with her or any of them for that matter?  
  
AB: Yeah, I did at first, but she was a flake, so I stopped. I'm not going to become someone else just to help my uncle's sex life. I will not change myself just to be accepted by his new flame. If he wants us to get alone, he needs to find someone who takes me as I am. Umm, I'll get off my soapbox now. You've asked me about getting along with them, how are things going in your camp?  
  
LW: Fine. Jason acts as if he's trying to ignore what happened earlier. Tommy is walking on eggshells around me, always asking if this is okay or that. Adam has been almost depressed lately; Rocky has a new weird habit. Kat never looks at me, or flushes when she does and Tanya, she's a brick, she's the only one who realizes that what's happened is in the past and that we need to move on. We've actually had several in depth talks; I've been tutoring her in physics, many about Adam. She's getting worried.  
  
AB: Sounds to me like you need to blow up at them.  
  
LW: ?  
  
AB: Seriously, other than Rocky's weird habit (and I'm curious so expound) it sounds to me like they are majorly exercising their guilt muscles. They are all probably feeling guilty about the fact that they took advantage of your friendship to get help with all their school stuff, yet never really acknowledge that friendship outside of tutoring sessions.  
  
Billy smiled at her rendition of the whole fiasco. He hadn't dared tell her the truth of it all. That they were the Power Rangers and that he had been the fix-it boy. But, she was right, things needed to change or else they really would fall apart.  
  
LW: So, are you majoring in psychology out there also? I didn't think that was a course of study offered.  
  
AB: Sorry, that came from past college experience.  
  
LW: ?  
  
AB: I attended Harvard Medical before moving out here. After I graduated I moved out here and am volunteering at the local clinic between classes here. I decided that maybe I wanted to do more than medicine. Don't get me wrong, I love to help and heal people, but I do find other areas of science just as fascinating.  
  
LW: Uh-huh. That would put you around the age of 25?  
  
AB: Um, no. Ya know how we were talking about high school and I said I had never been? I haven't. I had tutors all my life and entered medical school early. And took a lot of summer school and quizzed out of a lot of classes. I'm 19.  
  
Billy stared at the screen; she was just a year older than him and had already finished med school. Man, she must be smart. And she wants me to work on this project with her. Suddenly he could see every daydream he had about meeting her shatter. She is either engaged or… He didn't want to think about the alternatives. While he wasn't one to judge people on their looks, he had a bad feeling about this.  
  
LW: Wow. And people were impressed when I graduated early.  
  
AB: I guess that my problem is that I go to school year-round. I seriously can't think of a time when I haven't been in school. I'll take as many hours during the summer session as I will in the normal semester. Not fun. I've been thinking about a holiday. My brother El wants me to come visit. He's been teaching me how to play the piano for years and is just aching to see how I'm doing. Which means that I need to break out the books again.  
  
LW: Then I better let you go.  
  
AB: No, you haven't told me about Rocky's newest strange habit or about how things really are. You told me what the others are doing, but what are you doing?  
  
LW: I guess I'll start with Rocky. The gang has started dragging me to the Juice Bar with them after school. I'll meet them to help them study, and it's a good way to keep in touch with everyone else from school. And a good reason to go get a spinach smoothie.  
  
AB: Yuck!  
  
LW: That's what they always say. Rocky usually has the Angel Grove Sentinel with him, a girl he's interested in writes for it, and always reads the newest addition to the paper aloud. The personals section, it is rather interesting, but I just don't find them as funny as everyone else does. After about two, Tommy will ask me what I think, and I usually say something to the likes of 'that's pretty funny' or such. They probably see right through it, but I'm just not interested.  
  
AB: You're depressed.  
  
LW: No, they're just not funny.  
  
AB: Billy, you've just been through a harrowing incident where a close friend wrongly accused you of trying to steal his girlfriend, beat you up and the rest of the group 'used' you for your expertise in doing their homework. You live in a town where, believe it or not, monsters attack on a daily basis, have been caught in one of those attacks recently while trying to mend broken bridges. I say you have every right to be depressed, I would if it was me. You just need some time to get things figured out with the gang, explain that what happened happened, nothing's going to change that and that you all need to move on. Then start to listen to the personals. I think you'll laugh.  
  
LW: What is so funny about people so desperate to find their perfect match that they are willing to humiliate themselves on paper.  
  
Other than the fact that I might do it if I can't ever find someone, or if you turn out to be taken. He thought to himself as he watched her type her reply.  
  
AB: With a little number so no one knows who they are. For all we know, half of those could be hoaxes people put in just for the fun of it. Next time, ask Rocky which one is his, I'll bet he turns crimson.  
  
LW: Well, I don't know about the personals, but I do need to talk to the gang. Just about stuff in general.  
  
AB: See, get things off your chest. Let them do the same and things will turn out fine.  
  
LW: Yeah, I'll see ya.  
  
AB: Hugs  
  
LW: Hugs  
  
Billy smiled, that had become a habit, sending each other 'hugs' after their talks. It had originally been Wes' closing to their emails, but it had caught on. And she's just a year older than me, that's not much, when you think about it. He looked at his watch and grabbed his bag. The guys would be calling him soon, to see why he wasn't at the Juice Bar. Maybe he'd talk to Jason about what Wes had said. Jason would be good to start with, or maybe Tanya, she seemed to understand. Yeah, she could help him talk to Jason and the others. But one at a time. It'll blow up into an argument of whose fault it is if I talk to them all at once.  
  
As he reached the youth center, he saw Rocky and Tanya coming out to find him. "Billy, we though you'd gotten lost or something. Hurry up, I didn't want you to miss the paper." Rocky rushed back into the building, leaving Tanya behind to watch Billy's reaction.  
  
"Billy, we've spent all this time talking about how Adam's adjusted to it all, what about you?"  
  
"You sound like another friend of mine. How do I really feel? Let's see, she put me, with the knowledge of a med school grad, in the category of being depressed. She ran through a list of things, slightly distorted because she doesn't know about my day job, that, according to her, gave me every right to be depressed. Myself, I'm just tired of Jason pretending it didn't happen, Kat never looking at me or talking to me, Tommy walking on eggshells and Adam thinking he let me down by not protecting me."  
  
"You think that's what's wrong with Adam?"  
  
"After I gave up the power he promised me that he would never let me get hurt because of my relationship to the rangers and having been one. He said that you guys would protect me, he just never thought that one of you, while under the grips of a potion, would be the bad guy. Yeah, I think that's what's wrong and I know I need to talk to him about it."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I don't know. Wes says I should just blow up at all of you. I'm not so sure."  
  
"He-"  
  
"She."  
  
"-does have a point. You probably have a huge amount of angry energy locked up inside from all that has happened. Billy, we mistreated you. We didn't mean to, but we did. And you have been a heck of a lot more understanding about it than anyone else would have been."  
  
"It's not a big deal, I just wish that people would accept what happened and learn to move on."  
  
"This isn't the first time it's happened, is it?"  
  
Billy looked at her uncomfortably, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you used to live in Chicago."  
  
"Chicago?"  
  
"That's where we lived when mom died. I was in grade school and one year we had to do a group project. My group quickly figured out that I was the smartest and left the whole thing up for me to do. They also knew I was a perfectionist and that I wouldn't risk a bad grade just to get back at them. From then until I left for Angel Grove, whatever group I was in, I usually did the whole project."  
  
"They used you."  
  
"I didn't think of it as that then, I just thought they were lazy. But I got to where I had no real friends, just people who were friends long enough for me to do their project, then I become the butt of all their jokes again. I was scared that would happen when we moved here, it took a lot for Kim and Jason to pull me out of my shell. Then when Trini and Zack joined the group, it was like we were indestructible. Some indestructible," he snorted in frustration. "I haven't heard from Trini or Zack since they went back to Geneva, Kim never writes anymore and Jason is stuck trying to pretend something bad didn't happen. I just managed to screw up everything in record time."  
  
"Billy, that's not true. What happened did because of a potion from the Deforminator. Tommy and Kat are trying themselves to deal with what happened and how it affects them and everyone else. I refuse to let you have a pity party over the whole thing, Billy. You aren't the only one suffering, Tommy thinks he lost a girlfriend, again and Kat is trying to figure out how she feels about both you and Tommy. We're all struggling to get through this."  
  
Billy just smiled, "Tanya, are you sure you're not 19, a graduate of Harvard Med, studying at ULO and working on a physics project with me?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"You sound just like Wes. I think the two of you'd like each other."  
  
"That's good to know. Now, we need to get in there or they are going to send out the cavalry."  
  
"And Adam will think I'm now trying to steal his girlfriend." Tanya, gasped, until she saw his smile.  
  
"Billy, you have a demented sense of humor sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it."  
  
They went inside the building and took their spots at the table, Tanya between Rocky and Adam as usual and Billy across from her, in between Jason and Tommy. Rocky had already started and glared at them as they entered. "It's about time. You've already missed two of the funniest."  
  
Billy looked to Adam, who just rolled his eyes at his best friend's comment. He whispered something in Tanya's ear that Billy was willing to wager money on was something like 'they weren't that good'. Hmm, maybe Wes is right. I should just listen to them, rather than think about that person. To his surprise, he did find them rather amusing, though not outright funny.  
  
"Here, listen to this: 'Looky here! Funny easy-going single white female, 19, 5'3", 180 lbs., with blonde hair and hazel eyes, who enjoys going out to clubs, friends and more, is looking for single white male, 19-30 who is good with kids.' She's keeping her options open. 19-30, can you believe that?" Rocky just skimmed the page for more ads while the others shook their heads.  
  
"Here's another: ' Joys of Life: Intelligent, fun-loving single white female, 18, 5'3", 130 lbs., with blondish-brown hair and brown eyes, enjoys meeting new people, concerts and more, is looking forward to meeting an outgoing, honest single white male, under 24. Who shares similar interests.' Hey, why don't we set her up with Tommy's younger brother? She said under 24." Tommy rolled his eyes; he had no intention of setting his 15-year-old brother up with an 18-year-old who had taken out a classified ad.  
  
But before anyone had a change to respond, Rocky had found yet another ad that tickled his fancy. "'Much to offer, All her friends say she's a fun- loving, energetic single white female, 21, 5'3", with brown hair and hazel eyes, who enjoys the Internet and spending time with family. She's in search of a sincere single white female 38-55 for friendship first.' I think every woman in Angel Grove must be 5'3" by the looks of these."  
  
They all laughed, Rocky finally relieved that Billy had actually smiled at one of the ads. He'd always thought they were funny, but had never discussed that fact with the others because he thought that they would laugh. Now he was trying to get them to laugh, or at least Billy. No one could mistake the fact that something had been bothering him since the whole fiasco, maybe even before. Tanya finally caught his attention by throwing a french fry at him. "Hey, come back from la-la land."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was just saying that usually the 'Men Seeking Women' ads were more corny, let me try." She snatched the paper from him and soon started in on one herself. "Cry for Love: They broke the mold after making this responsible, thoughtful SWM, 37, 6' 165 lbs., with blond hair and blue eyes. He enjoys billiards, horseback riding, life in the country and hopes to meet you if you're en easygoing single white female.' Puleeze 'they broke the mold.'"  
  
Billy was trying hard not to laugh though it was barely working. Jason and Tommy were practically rolling on the floor after listening to Tanya and her impersonation of this man. Kat had even cracked a smile, much to Billy and Tanya's relief. I'll have to talk to her soon. Billy told himself as he stood up from his chair.  
  
"Thanks for the comic relief Rocky. Tell me when you put your ad in there and I'll be sure to be on time." He smiled as the others teased their friend, turning to go. Tanya nearly kicked the table over trying to get Jason's attention, finally making him understand that he needed to talk to Billy.  
  
"Hey, Billy, you heading home? I'll join you, I'm supposed to put mom's casserole in the oven."  
  
"You mother trusts you to cook?" Billy asked as they left the building.  
  
"Yeah, see I haven't blown anything up." Billy grimaced at his remark, remembering the mess of his lab when an experiment had gone awry.  
  
"Billy, is everything okay? I mean, since this whole thing you've been kinda distant."  
  
"Sorry, I guess I've been too involved in a project."  
  
"Yeah, the one Rocky mentioned?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm working with that person. It's an idea that we had both been considering and, after discussing it, decided to work on together. We correspond through email and unix chat."  
  
"That's not all, is it." Billy was startled at his friend's perception, but didn't say anything. "Billy, you've been my best friend since you moved here from Chicago. I can tell when something is bugging you. Besides, I thought Tanya was going to try to break my ankle the way she was kicking me."  
  
Billy smiled, Adam's girlfriend did have a way of being very persuasive at times, and he silently thanked her for finally taking action. With a quick reminder to ask Wes if they knew each other, he started in. "I guess so. I mean, not even three weeks ago Mondo and one of his monsters put two of my friends under the effects of a potion, causing one to come onto me and the other to try to kill me. Since then, the aforementioned two are either walking on eggshells around me or avoiding me, another friend has with drawn into the shell he discarded in jr. high and the last is trying to act as if it didn't happen. All in all, it was a pretty good month. I haven't heard from two others since they returned to Geneva and another, who was one of my two best friends, has stopped writing every since she went to Florida. The only one, or should I say two, that are acting reasonably normal are the two I've known the shortest amount of time, yet it's beginning to seem like they probably know me the best." He stopped and took a breath, noticing the pallor that Jason's face had taken on. "Sorry about venting, but it's been a bit stressful lately."  
  
"Billy, no, we're the ones who should be sorry. After all, we have all been acting different since it all happened. I just guess that none of us thought about it."  
  
"Jason, what's done is done. This isn't the first time that any of you have been under the effects of a spell or potion. I don't know why anyone should feel any differently about it this time."  
  
"How about the fact that the target, through us, was a former ranger who still goes beyond the call of duty, putting his life on the line every day for us. I don't think we ever thought about the fact that someone who wasn't a ranger could be a target. And what happened to you made it obvious that someone without the power can be. Yes, you used to be a ranger, but the fact that Mondo is attacking you now, when you don't hold the power, shows that, in the future, he might go after someone with no connection to the rangers, maybe even through these tactics."  
  
Billy turned as Tanya was finishing her speech, to see all the others there. They just blushed, knowing that they shouldn't have been listening to Jason and Billy's conversation. "Yeah, that's true, but guys, I just want you to stop handling me with kid gloves. I can defend myself, to an extent. I may not have the powers, but I do know some martial arts, although I don't think I want to try to fight off Tommy any more."  
  
Their red-clad friend just blushed, thinking of the number of times while under the effects of the potion he had attacked Billy. However, he did know that his friend was just joking. "No problem, I'll just wait until we meet each other in a tournament."  
  
Billy looked at the rest of them. Adam was staring at the ground, his arm around Tanya's waist. He had heard what Billy had said and knew when he had meant him, just as all the other rangers knew when he had been talking about them. Just as the silence was becoming uncomfortable, Tommy's communicator beeped. With a collective groan they all teleported to the Power Chamber, pushing their thoughts about what had just happened aside. Billy still wanted to talk to all of them separately, but he knew it could wait know and was glad that they had the chance to say as much as they did.  
  
Zordon was briefing the rangers on the new monster when Billy came out of his reverie. He took a look at the console in front of him and began to scan the monster, Cyclosptera, a metallic multi-armed, single eyed monster that was tearing apart the harbor district. Billy wasn't surprised about the choice to attack there, it had been a good while since the last attack there and it had actually been able to get caught up on repairs. Not for long, he thought to himself as the monster knocked over yet another abandoned warehouse. For no the first time, he was glad that the monster had chosen a low population area, who knows what would happen if one landed in the business district.  
  
The rangers were fighting well, Gold and Red taking on the monster as the others fought the cogs. Unfortunately, Billy couldn't find a single weak spot in the initial scans. Muttering something about Mondo finally making an indestructible machine, he caught his breath as the Pink ranger took a heavy blow that knocked her stunned, to the ground. Be didn't even need to say a word to Alpha, the small robot was already teleporting her to the med wing as he headed back there. For an instant, he wished that there was a real doctor there to attend her injuries, his mind drifting to the person who had come to the Power Chamber when he had been injured. Who ever they had been, they had been a doctor, although they had no idea who that person had gotten into the Power Chamber.  
  
Reaching Kat, who was lying on the cot, he immediately began to scan her vitals. Nothing major was broken, but there was a possibility of a concussion. She remained unconscious as he hooked her up to various machines, all meant to record her vitals and warn him if anything happened. He was still studying the print out of her brain waves when he felt the others walk in. Tommy was instantly at her bedside, holding her hand. "Is she okay?"  
  
"I'm not sure, she took a nasty hit on her head. We are going to need to keep someone here at all times, to monitor her until she wakes up. So far, I think she'll be okay, but she may have a concussion." He looked to Jason, who shook his head, telling Billy that they had not defeated the monster, it had just gotten away. He sighed, he needed to stay with Kat, to make sure she was okay, but he also needed to find a way to defeat the monster. It was Adam who had the idea.  
  
"Why don't we take turns watching Kat. Tommy can take the first shift so I can help Billy find that monster's weak spot. Then Jason, Rocky and Tanya can take turns with Tommy." Enough though he doubted that Tommy would be willing to leave her bedside.  
  
Tommy was too worried about Kat to answer, so Jason took charge. "Sounds good. It's just after 4:00 now, we can stay with her for an hour on turn. If it takes too long, though, we may need to come up with a cover story for her."  
  
"She's staying at my house," Tanya spoke up. "My parents are gone and she's helping me house sit. Her parents are going to a banquet at 6:00, so I can call then to leave then a message that we going to a movie or something. Something to make them think that she's okay."  
  
"Sounds good. Do you want to take the next shift?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll come in after that," Rocky spoke up quickly. "Sorry, but I have to baby-sit the kids at 7:30, so I'd better be there. But call me if anything changes with her."  
  
"Good, then I'll take the last shift and we can let Billy and Adam study the monster."  
  
Billy nodded before explaining the machines to the others, It'll be good to have some help, and maybe Adam will have some ideas I hadn't thought of. The others departed for their own homes, planning stories of why they would each be gone for an hour that night. Tanya was going to call Adam's parents to say they were going to a movie, so he was covered for a while.  
  
  
  
Tanya was just finishing her shift as the two began to feel the signs of frustration. She walked into the Power Chamber to hear Adam complaining. "There's nothing here. That damn machine is nearly indestructible. How did Mondo finally do it?"  
  
"Who knows, but there's something we're missing, Adam. I felt the same way when we fought Deforminator, but, with some help, found a way to stop him. Not the most pleasant way, but it was still a way to stop him."  
  
Tanya grimaced at the idea. They had been forced to find a way to make Klank and Orbus nervous enough to make the monster grow. Only then, with the Zeo Zords had they been able to stop the monster. But maybe... "Is it possible that maybe we can only defeat it with the zords, like Deforminator?"  
  
Adam looked up and smiled at his girlfriend. "I hope not, cause that means that Mondo's getting better at making his monsters."  
  
"Still," Billy cut in grabbing more of the readouts, "it is a possibility. And if it is true, we are going to need to find a way to increase the capabilities of the Zeo powers. It's too dangerous to escalate the fight to the point at which the monster must grow. That's how you guys get hurt."  
  
He scanned the readouts longer, Adam and even Tanya joining him, yet they still didn't find a weakness. Finally, while trying to rest his eyes, he glanced at his PC. Maybe…And if Wes is there she might have some insight on Kat's condition. To Adam and Tanya's surprise, he stood up and walked to the computer that was smaller and less powerful than the others in the Power Chamber. They moved to look over his shoulder as he got online and navigated his way to the chat room, explaining as he went.  
  
"It's a chat room I found a while back, mainly populated by others that are of a higher IQ than most of society…"  
  
"In others words, all smart people." Billy smiled at Tanya's bluntness.  
  
"Yes, I happened to come here when I was taking a break during the whole thing with Deforminator, I was stumped like we are now. There, I watched as one of the geniuses that frequents the site explained, much better I might add, exactly what I told you about how Rocky had been demorphed and injured. He then went on to tell, although without knowing it, how I had been barking up the wrong tree, so to speak. I have been trying to reroute the energy blasts through the different systems of the Power. Instead, he said that, theoretically, an energy beam could be blocked. I had been too engaged in the idea of trying to keep you guys from demorphing that I hadn't thought of that. There is probably something just as obvious, but in our frenzy we've just missed it."  
  
By then he had reached the chat room and was logging in as LW, as shortened version of his screen name. Scanning the room, he could see that AnnaBrie, or AB as she was logged in as, was there, as well as nuttiegirl and geniusboy, who was, as usual, bashing the Power Rangers.  
  
geniusboy: Did y'all see the fight a coupla hours ago? The pink ranger got toasted. I've always said that they shouldn't have women in that position. They hurt too easily.  
  
Adam had to hold Tanya back from the computer, as livid as she was. Billy just shook his head. "I shoulda warned you, geniusboy isn't fond of the Power Rangers. However, it works in our favor because that's how they get brought up, usually a technical discussion follows, with someone flaming the boy."  
  
AB: Offering to take the job again. You'd probably look good in pink.  
  
Behind Billy, Tanya laughed, "Ouch, that was harsh. I think I like him."  
  
"I thought you would."  
  
"That med school person you were asking me about?"  
  
"Yeah," he stopped as AB continued.  
  
AB: After all, geniusboy, I don't' think you could hack it. Still, even idiots are entitled to their opinion.  
  
As the conversation began to move in other directions, with the others ridiculing geniusboy, Billy sent the request to AB for a private chat.  
  
LW: Good to see you're still in a fine mood.  
  
AB: Ha! I'm ready to kill anything and everything related to machines, which may mean that I'll have to move out there and take on that so-called machine empire of yours. Maybe a good virus could take them out.  
  
LW: I'll keep that in mind for later. I take it you still don't quite believe in the Power Rangers.  
  
AB: Hey, I'm keeping my options open and right now the fact that people prancing around in spandex are protecting the universe just doesn't seem right. For starters, that would require the use of unstable molecular fabric and that project is just a twinkle in the big guy's eye right now.  
  
Behind him, Adam and Tanya gasped. It hadn't been that long ago that Billy had explained the concept of unstable molecular fabric to them and this person knew about it. Billy just handled the incident coolly.  
  
LW: And just what is unstable molecular fabric? Professor LeOrte 's newest project?  
  
AB: Something NASA thought up for him to do. They want a material that can take the place of the fabric used for the space suits, but more durable and more flexible. He coined the term and idea, I have no clue how it's going, but I'm not thinking too well.  
  
Adam and Tanya breathed a sigh of relief that AB hadn't figured them out. Billy sighed also, his color coming back to his cheeks, Tanya noticed. "I hate it when she does that. I swear, she has to be one of the smartest people on the planet, she usually thinks of stuff like that which no one else has. I seriously doubt that Dr. LeOrte has even put together the idea of the Rangers using UMF."  
  
"It take it that's not the first time she's almost figured us out?"  
  
"No," Billy typed up his reply, bringing her back to the discussion of the fight.  
  
LW: In other words, you still aren't convinced of the Power Rangers.  
  
AB: For all I know they could be real, but then it could just be something staged for TV. I haven't' made a decision either way. But if it is real, geniusboy was right, the pink one did take quite a hit.  
  
LW: Your professional opinion being?  
  
AB: Ooh, am I going to be quoted?  
  
LW: I'm showing a few friends around the internet.  
  
AB: I see. Well, with a blow like that, she's got to be having a headache she'll remember for a long time, if she's awake yet. I guess is that she'll probably have a concussion, although a CT scan is in order, there could be some major damage. But, since she is a Power Ranger, she'll probably be up and around tomorrow, ready to save the world.  
  
LW: So, that's the doctor's opinion. How about the physicist?  
  
AB: That monster was nearly indestructible.  
  
LW: Nearly? It looked to me like they couldn't find any way to destroy it.  
  
AB: There is a way, everything has a weak spot. That last monster that hurt a Ranger, it demorphed the blue one because of the high-energy surge.  
  
LW: Uh-huh. Which ended up being it's own weak spot. That's how they destroyed it.  
  
AB: What if that's the thing. This bad guy in the sky has come up with monsters that are mimics of the rangers, so to speak. Taking advantages of weak spots, thinking that perhaps they don't want to admit that they have a weak spot there. That first, it's weak spot was the way it was attacking the rangers. What about this one?  
  
LW: Hmm, I didn't see the whole fight, but it didn't look any different than the other monsters. It had a weapon of some sort.  
  
"A lance, it was using a lance against us, Billy."  
  
LW: Tanya says it was a lance.  
  
AB: Tanya, as in Tanya and Adam? Hey guys, don't let this oaf monopolize the computer. Type up if you have any ideas.  
  
Billy looked at Tanya, who was pushing on his shoulder. He got up, pausing to remind her. "Remember, don't speak in first person, act as if you saw it on TV or something. Abe doesn't know that you guys are the rangers."  
  
"Yeah, I got it."  
  
LW: Tanya here. There was something I remembered seeing. The lance that the monster used on the rangers seemed to glow. I'm not sure if that means anything, but it took on a sickly green glow whenever he was about to strike a ranger.  
  
AB: Hmm, LW, you don't have any ideas do you. After all, you're supposed to be the resident genius up there.  
  
Billy reached over Tanya's shoulder and typed in the words 'Not a clue'. AB took that as fuel to go on, typing in more as the boys turned to see Jason come in.  
  
"Just wanted to see how it's going?" One look at the mess and Billy and Adam's faces gave him the answer. "That good? Great. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"When the monster was attacking you and Tommy, do you remember seeing his lance glow green?" Tanya asked from the computer, reading what AB was typing.  
  
"Hmm?" Jason looked over her shoulder, "What's this?"  
  
"Backup," Tanya said, looking up to Billy who explained as AB finally finished.  
  
AB: If his lance glowed green, that would mean that, theoretically, he was charging it in some way. Although I don't know how. You must not have been watching on TV to notice it, I sure didn't. But it would explain an idea I have. LW, you remember one of the papers that you helped me rip, the one dealing with the ability of an inadament object obtain energy from its environment.  
  
Billy typed over Tanya's shoulder again. "Yeah."  
  
AB: Even though we disproved it, these are machines that don't exactly follow the laws of physics to a T. What are the possibilities that the monster was creating an energy beam, not unlike that other one's, yet, instead of being high energy, and energy beam that was a copy of the rangers power signatures.  
  
Tanya had moved out of Billy's way by then, his fingers flew over the keyboard as his mind raced.  
  
LW: Meaning that it could get off shots at the rangers without the energy shields noticing, using the energy that the rangers normally put off and the shields normally let through.  
  
AB: So, if the energy signatures were blocked before getting to the monster, or his lance destroyed, it would be possible to rob him of his weapon against the rangers.  
  
LW: It would be hard to block the energy signatures, if they built up within the shield they would probably cause an overload of their own, leaving the Power Rangers high and dry like the Blue Ranger last time.  
  
AB: So, it would be most plausible to destroy its lance, but before they all grew.  
  
LW: Because, at the enlarged size, the Zords energy combined with the energy of the rangers will allow the monster to get off a larger shot, one that would probably render the MegaZord defenseless.  
  
AB: Just what I was thinking. Of course, the geniuses working for the Power Rangers probably had it already figured out by now. Tell Tanya goodbye and to stay out of the harbor district. She had to have been close to the fight to see the glow and, from what I understand, that's not the nicest section of town. I've gotta run. I'm supposed to have some data for the big guy here soon and my spreadsheets are still not making any sense. Have you figured out what was causing your problems?  
  
LW: I don't think he has, this is Adam and he rushed off to look at some stuff when you asked that.  
  
AB: Figures. Tell him it's not the end of the world if it isn't working. We can figure it out tomorrow. And, I'm counting on you to make sure that he gets to bed tonight. He was logged in all night last night and he'll work much better if he gets some rest.  
  
LW: Will, do. It was nice to meet ya.  
  
AB: And you. Tell LW I said See ya.  
  
Adam watched as she logged out before looking to see where Billy and Jason were desperately going over the different weapons of the rangers, trying to figure out which one might be able to destroy the monster's lance. Thinking of what AB had said earlier, he questioned Billy. "What's the Power Chambers equivalent of a CT scan?"  
  
Billy stopped what he was doing. "You're right, we need to make sure that Kat is up and going before we start to think about this."  
  
"Think about what?" The four looked over to see Kat, leaning heavily on Rocky, walk into the room. The blue-clad boy just shrugged.  
  
"She wouldn't stay in bed, she wanted to see if there was anything we could do to help. Can one of you call Tommy in? I finally got him to go home and rest about half an hour ago."  
  
Jason was already contacting Tommy as Billy and Adam came at Kat from both sides with scanners. Billy kept a quiet string of questions going as they examined her injuries. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like my head is about to explode. This is one headache I know I'm going to remember for a while." Billy and Adam just smiled over her head.  
  
"What do you remember about the monster before it hit you?"  
  
"Its lance did something funny, it glowed green. I just remember suddenly being very scared as it hit me with it."  
  
"You did fine, Kat. You appear to just have some minor injuries. Have you been sleeping well at night?"  
  
"No," she looked up at him in amazement. "What does that have to do with this?"  
  
"I think that the reason that you stayed unconscious for so long is a lack of rest. Normally you should have woken up a long time ago, you were out for almost three hours. I think that your body was rebelling and taking advantage of your relaxed state to get some much needed sleep."  
  
"Oh," she blushed, hoping that he wasn't next going to ask what had been bothering her. But he didn't, only giving her his orders of plenty of rest and to have someone with her at all times. Nodding, she felt herself enveloped in Tommy's arms when he teleported in. Billy glanced at the other three and they left to another room of the Power Chamber, giving the couple some time to talk. Maybe now things will finally get back to normal. Billy smiled at that idea, looking back down to the charts of the battle. It was Adam who stopped him.  
  
"I'm under doctor's orders to make sure that you get plenty of rest. The monster won't strike again until tomorrow afternoon. You'll have plenty of time in the morning to build something." He gave Billy a look that said 'you're doing it or else' before wrapping his arm around his own girlfriend and teleporting out.  
  
Billy just sighed, ignoring Jason's grin of 'I told you so' and gathered his stuff together. "You guys aren't going to give me a chance, are you?"  
  
"Not at all. We have every intention of making sure you don't kill yourself with your work. Especially now that you are working on that big project. Not to mention that it's good to know that someone on the other side of the world…"  
  
"Equator"  
  
"…that somebody on the other side of the equator has a way of checking up on you. I think that he was worried."  
  
Billy stopped himself before correcting Jason again, just shaking his head as he teleported out. Now that they mention it, a nap does sound good. He fell into bed, asleep in no time at all. He didn't even notice that he had slept the night through until his alarm went off the next morning.  
  
  
  
Sitting straight up in bed, his first thought was to question why he wasn't in his pajamas. The previous day came back to him and he knew that he really needed to get to the Power Chamber to work on a device that could destroy the Cyclopsteria's lance. He showered and teleported to the Power Chamber, sugary pastry in hand for breakfast. Alpha would have wrinkled his nose if he had one. He did not at all approve of Billy eating such large amounts of sweets, but the teen had long since stopped listening to his nagging.  
  
Billy immediately began to look over the readouts from the previous day's battle, trying to find a weakness in the lance that could be used to the ranger's advantage. He quickly thought of a way, building a high-energy output device for one of the rangers to shoot the monster with at the critical moment. Feeling better about having that done, he allowed himself to indulge in checking his email, a task that usually led to him chatting with AB over unix. Today was no different, and soon the chat was going full tilt, covering nothing that had to do with their project.  
  
AB: So, any word on how the pink ranger is doing? I sure haven't heard of any battles and was wondering if the Power Rangers put out press releases on stuff like that.  
  
LW: No word, they aren't into the press release thing. There probably won't be another battle until this afternoon.  
  
AB: Ohh, so I should tune into CNN this afternoon to see if she back in the game?  
  
LW: Yeah, knowing our luck he'll send one to the park this time. It'll be full of students just out of class and that will just make for more fun for the monster.  
  
AB: Out of class? I take it classes get out at a reasonable time out there.  
  
LW: Yeah, 3:30 to 4:00 depending on your schedule.  
  
AB: Would have been nice. There are times I would have killed to be able to go to high school. Instead I ended up with tutors and music teachers hell bent on turning me into the prefect little lady.  
  
LW: And the perfect little lady consisted of?  
  
AB: Voice lessons, piano lessons, goodness, I could have taken harp lessons and my uncle would have been tickled pink. Then there were the etiquette lessons and 'tea time,' something I definitely could have done without. Those were in my free time. I got a tutor when I was 5 and completed everything through high school by the time I was 15.  
  
LW: So you went to Harvard med?  
  
AB: Yeah, it was okay. I had the hardest time fitting in at first. But I was lucky that a few of the other pre-med and med students decided to take me under their wings. Most people didn't really like the fact that a fifteen-year-old was blowing the bell curve on a regular basis. I would never suggest what I did to anyone.  
  
LW: Then why did you do it?  
  
AB: At first I didn't have much of a choice. We've always lived in areas too isolated for me to go to public schools. I got to where I loved the pace at which I was learning that I didn't want to go to a regular school. It was when I hit college that I realized where I had been wrong. I had no idea how to make friends, my only company had been Grandpa and my brothers. I spent the first 6 weeks of class isolated, no friends, my roommate moved out. It was awful. Then I joined the martial arts club.  
  
LW: The martial arts club?  
  
AB: Yeah, I went to one of the practices, they didn't really let me participate at first. Actually, they just ignored me. But I stayed there and watched, critiquing them, so to say. I knew enough from what my brothers had taught me to spot mistakes in people's form. Of course, when I tried to talk to any of them, they ignored me. During their break I went to the pay phone and was talking to my brother, Grady. One of the guys overheard me explaining to Grady what one of his friends was doing wrong and what I would do to improve the kata in general.  
  
LW: They didn't mind that you were critiquing them? Most people would hate that. Even Jason and Tommy get irked when complete strangers tell them what they are doing wrong.  
  
AB: Well, I wasn't really paying attention to them after the break, I was sketching them and some of the different poses, a study in the human musculature, in a way. Next thing I knew two guys were watching me, looking over my shoulder. When I looked up they wanted me to join them. After that I was pretty well accepted in that group. I still had a hard time making friends, but that didn't bother me any more. It still doesn't. I don't really have many friends here on the island. I keep in touch with everyone from Harvard, especially since I just transferred. Most of the people here hate me because I my so-called 'connections' to the university.  
  
LW: I understand how you feel. That's why I've decided not to go to AGU this semester. I was planning on taking a few courses this semester, but an overheard conversation of two of my father's students caused me to change my mind.  
  
AB: So, where are you planning to go?  
  
LW: I've not really thought too much about it. My friends don't graduate until next spring, and I was thinking of talking to Adam, see where he was planning to apply. I'm planning on taking classes at AGU next year as well as helping with the science classes at AGHS, so I don't get too far ahead of my peers. I'm not going to base my applications on where my friends are going, but I want to see if any of them are thinking of the same places.  
  
AB: So have you talked to them yet?  
  
LW: No, not yet. I figure that I'll get around to that after few hours of work.  
  
AB: Oh, so just make me seem like the slacker here. You do realize that we don't need to complete the project tomorrow. We still have plenty of time for working on the research.  
  
LW: Which is why you never take that vacation you keep saying that you need.  
  
AB: I'll get around to it one of these days. Actually, Aron has been asking me if I want to come up to the mainland. I think he needs a piano player, or wants to pick mine apart.  
  
LW: So, I'll get around to talking to the others about college when you finally go on vacation.  
  
AB: So, if I email you from Maui you'll talk to them?  
  
LW: You know what I mean. I've gotta run, I talk to you later.  
  
Billy jumped from the computer he was at, wondering why Mondo had decided to attack earlier than normal. He didn't have much time to ponder that thought before the others appeared. Handing the device to Tommy and giving him the instructions on using it, he watched them as they headed off to battle. They, as usual for a second battle, were able to quickly defeat the monster. Thanking Billy for his help, Jason gave his friend no choice but immediately drug him to the juice bar to hang out with the others. They immediately fell into their usual routine, with Rocky having the largest pile of food in front of him and the paper in his hands.  
  
  
  
Weslianna sat back from her computer, not noticing the reports flickering across her TV screen, news about a new monster attack in Angel Grove. Instead she was thinking about the message she had gotten from Aron, one of her adopted older brothers and how he wanted her to visit him in LA. The idea was sounding better and better the more she thought about it. It would at least give her the chance to get off the island, and her uncle would be tickled pink to hear she wanted a vacation. He probably wouldn't even care that she would be missing class. Hmm, how long should I plan to go? She wasn't needed at the clinic that much since they had actually gotten a doctor working on salary there, not just a volunteer. She hated to admit it, but she almost felt jealous. Is this what it's like to feel like you're not needed. No wonder Billy always feels left out.  
  
Grabbing her phone she was quickly making arrangements with her brother to fly to LA and stay with him for a couple of weeks. After discussing everything with her uncle and grandfather, she was packing her bags for the trip. It had been a long time since she had been back on the mainland, not since she had graduated from Harvard and returned to the island. It would be good to get away. She really had no idea what she would do, other than work with Aron. He was surely going to try to emerse her in his band somehow, getting her to play the piano, background vocals, whatever it took. And he'll probably try to set me up with the newest band member. She grimaced at that thought. She was perfectly happy being single. Or am I? Goodness knows that if California was my permanent address I would be jumping for any chance to go to Angel Grove and meet Billy.  
  
She already knew what he looked like, she had sent away for a copy of the AGHS yearbook after finding the file on the teen genius in her uncle's office. She had also made a copy of the file, certain that it was the same Billy that she had been corresponding with for the last few weeks. Am I falling for him or am I just lonely and trying to find someone? She knew the answer to that question before she asked herself, but she, in a way, didn't really want to admit it. Not even to herself. She wonder again how things really were going with his friends, he had told her that they had managed to smooth things out a bit, but she was sure that it was still a bit tense up there. Knowing him he was probably sticking to his old habits, and not spending the time with them that he should.  
  
Sitting on the plane to LA, she opened the notebook that went with her every where and before she realized started penning her thoughts. Looking over the entry, she was able to easily set it to lyrical beat, music already going through her head. A smile crossed her face as she realized just what she was writing about, but she didn't mind that fact that for once she was expressing her feelings about the relationship. Or lack thereof.  
  
Drawing lines across the next page, she made a crude music clef, drawing in the tune that she had been humming to herself. For once in her life she was glad that she had been forced to go to all the music lessons that her uncle and grandfather had put her through. This wasn't the first time that she had written a song, but it was definitely the first time one had been written on a plane, about the farthest from a piano you could come. Please with what she had done, she leaned back against the seatback and fell asleep for the rest of the flight.  
  
  
  
Billy smiled and shook his head when his saw the message from AnnaBrie the next morning when he logged onto his computer.  
  
Took your advice and left for LA. I'll email you later, talk to the others.  
  
It did yet didn't surprise him that she had done it. He knew that she had probably been going full force on their project since she had finished her other two weeks ago. Not to mention that it was just like her to tell him to go talk to the others, and he knew that she meant more than just about colleges. I swear that she's clairvoyant or something like that. He muttered to himself as he headed to meet the others at the Youth Center.  
  
The whole gang was there, but the real surprise was from Ernie. As he placed their smoothies on their table he handed all of them fliers. "What? The Youth Center is closing? What for?" Rocky was indignant about the idea that their favorite hangout might be closed.  
  
"It's just temporary, for two weeks, I hope. And it's still not going to happen for a while. I'm just getting word out to everyone. I need to do some remodeling, and I figured that spring break would be as good a time as any. That's when the most of the students here are going to be out of town and there will be fewer people hanging around here." Ernie explained as he returned to the counter for the food Rocky had ordered. "And, I'll be helping Adelle at the Surf Spot over break and while the Youth Center is closed. We've been discussing a partnership, so we aren't competing with each other for patronage. I figure we could take that time to work it out."  
  
"Good idea, Ernie," Billy said as he looked over the leaflet of spreadsheets he needed to go over to catch up with AnnaBrie. He looked up to see both Rocky and Tanya glaring at him. "What?"  
  
"No homework during free time." Tanya said in a mock stern voice.  
  
He smiled, putting the papers down. With her on a vacation I can afford to spend some of my time on other things than the project. He turned his full attention to Rocky as the other boy read his newest discoveries from the paper.  
  
"This one is different from the rest: 'I'm a 57 yr old, grandmother, 5'11". I'm seeking a kick back, down hometype guy, over 6', over weight okay, neat, clean, non-smoker, non-drinker who is tired of going places by himself. Give Momma a call!' Did you hear that? 'Give Momma a call?'"  
  
"You know, Rocky, that sounds like just your type." Tommy ducked as a french fry flew in his dirction. Rocky pretended to ignore him, continuing with his next ad.  
  
"Here's another. 'You+Me=Good times! Ready to settle down. Single, white male 190 lb non-smoker, non-drinker, with brown hair, and blue eyes. Seeking a slender, white female, any age, no children for friendship and more.' How can you find someone to enter a relationship with in a newspaper. I just don't get it."  
  
"Which is why you continually read them out loud."  
  
"Hey, I think they are funny." Rocky ducked as the french fry he had thrown at Tommy came back at him.  
  
Their laughter was broken up by the usual multi-toned beep of their communicators. Ducking into the hallway and checking for onlookers, they disappeared into a multi-colored haze as Ernie just shook his head. "You'd think that Mondo would want some time off for once." He said to no one in particular.  
  
  
  
As Mondo's newest monster wrecked havoc on the Angel Grove Park, Billy set himself to the task of finding a weakness, his usual action when the rangers were in battle. This monster, as was evident by how quickly they defeated it, was not one of Mondo's strongest. I wonder is that is a side effect of having such a strong monster earlier in the week. That could be something that we could take advantage of later on. I'll have to look into it. Automatically saving the data from the fight, he programmed the Power Chamber computers to take data on the coming battles in the area of the strength and abilities of the monsters. By the time the rangers had returned to the Power Chamber he had been pretty much finished with the computers. Still, he shrugged off their invitation to join them at the Youth Center, he had put of his work on the project long enough.  
  
Upon reaching his lab, he began to try to log into the system, only to be locked out. Confused, he tried again, checking to make sure that he had his password correct. The caps lock wasn't on, he had the correct password, and finally he gave up, turning instead to check his email. There is found the answer to his problems.  
  
Billy,  
  
I realized that while I was on vacation you would probably be trying to continue on the project. Well, it's not really fair for me to be off while you continue to work, so I called back and had the computer guru's lock us both out of the system until I return. So, think of this as your vacation as well as mine and DON'T WORK ON THE RESEARCH! We'll have plenty of time once I get back.  
  
Hugs  
  
Weslianna Brianna  
  
Billy grimaced to himself, it didn't surprise him that Weslianna was behind it somehow. He didn't like it any, but he was just being prevented from inputting data. He could continue to run the experiment in his lab and Weslianna wouldn't be any wiser until she returned. Printing off blank copies of his data sheets, he ran a few replications of the first step of variables. Three hours later he set the work aside, hearing his father drive up. Going inside, he pulled a box of macaroni from the cupboard and helped, for the first time in a long time, his father prepare a simple meal and ate supper with him.  
  
After supper he sat in the den, reading a favorite book of his, one that he hadn't touched in over a year. He looked up to see his father watching him, "Oh, hi dad."  
  
"Billy, is everything okay? I have seen more of you in the last two hours than I have in the last two weeks? You and the others haven't had a fight again, have you?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. The research project I was working on, I was locked out of the system for the next two weeks. All I can do is replications of the experiments here in my lab, no data entry or moving on to the next section. So, I'm getting to have a vacation."  
  
"Why were you locked out? And why for two weeks?"  
  
"My partner in the project is vacationing on the mainland for the next two weeks. I believe that she's visiting a brother in LA. She made arrangements so that I cannot work on the project until she returns."  
  
Hank looked for the longest time at his son before bursting into a hearty laugh. "Oh, Billy, she sounds as devious as your mother. That is definitely something that Rachel would do to me when she thought that I was working too hard."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Oh, on more than one occasion, over summer breaks especially, she would call my department head and have me locked out of my own office. She always said that I would kill myself with my work." His expression turned thoughtful as he remembered his late wife.  
  
"Somehow, I think I can understand why Mom would do that. And why Weslianna did the same to me. Not to mention that I've been getting lectures that I should be spending more time with my friends. She doesn't even know them and she's tell me to spend more time with them."  
  
"She sounds like she must be a very wise young woman."  
  
"Well, she is a doctor," Billy said, the phone ringing behind him. He rose to get it before his father could reply. "Oh, hi Jason."  
  
The conversation was not long. Billy quickly hung up looked to his father. "I think she must be more devious than I thought. That was Jason, the gang is meeting at his place for movies. Rocky's bringing to food."  
  
"Well, go on and have some fun for once. And be sure to tell them why you suddenly have a lot of free time, they'll enjoy the reason."  
  
"Somehow, I think I can understand why Mom would do that. And why Weslianna did the same to me. Not to mention that I've been getting lectures that I should be spending more time with my friends. She doesn't even know them and she's tell me to spend more time with them."  
  
"She sounds like she must be a very wise young woman."  
  
"Well, she is a doctor," Billy said, the phone ringing behind him. He rose to get it before his father could reply. "Oh, hi Jason."  
  
The conversation was not long. Billy quickly hung up looked to his father. "I think she must be more devious than I thought. That was Jason, the gang is meeting at his place for movies. Rocky's bringing to food."  
  
"Well, go on and have some fun for once. And be sure to tell them why you suddenly have a lot of free time, they'll enjoy the reason."  
  
"It's just like guys to never look at the directions," Kat teased them as she and Tanya sat down and untangled the wires. In no time at all and with a few glances back at the instruction booklet, they had the TV set up, complete with picture. With a few sheepish looks the guys thanked them for the help, everyone grabbing a seat on the couches or a pillow to lean against. As Adam popped the first movie, Entrapment, into the VCR, Rocky finally asked Billy his question.  
  
"So, did the big guy finally give you the day off or something? We've seen more of you today than in the last week."  
  
"Well, I guess the best way to put it is that Wes, my research partner, is on vacation."  
  
"And that's keeping you out of the lab and away from your research?"  
  
"That and the fact that Wes made arrangements for me to be locked out of the mainframe we were working from until, who knows when. Whenever Wes returns to the island, I guess."  
  
The others all just stared at him in amazement, before Jason, followed by the rest of them, started laughing hard. "Sorry, Billy. But this must be the same person who ordered you to rest over the email, right?"  
  
Billy nodded, his cheeks flaming as his friends ribbing. Tommy was next, "I mean, who would be so devious to do something like that to keep you from working too hard."  
  
"Well, I think Wes was getting lessons from my mother. Dad said that she had called and had his department head lock him out of his office a time or two."  
  
"You're kidding. I guess that overworking runs in the family." Billy smiled at Tanya's comment, but turned back to the TV as the previews ended and the movie began. Adam reached back and dimmed the lights as everyone quieted down to watch the first of three movies.  
  
  
  
Weslianna looked at the sheet of music in front of her. Aron, her brother in the music industry, had immediately latched onto the rough draft she had shown him when she had arrived in LA. With a little bit of help from his band, who were his fellow music writers, they had taken the melody and created a true song. Eddie, his guitarist, had offered to help her with the basics of writing harmony in exchange for her singing on his solo guitar album. She had agreed, not sure that her voice was that good, but it still excited her.  
  
Setting the music down, she pulled out the file on Billy, he had found his way to the front of her mind more and more often. Looking through the newspaper articles and yearbook that she nearly had memorized, she never noticed Aron walking in. "Is that your new boyfriend?"  
  
With as gasp, she sat up, closing the file and assuming a guiltily innocent look. Aron just laughed and pulled the file from her. "Grady said that there was someone on your mind. I take it this is him? I suppose this is the guy you wrote the song for."  
  
"Yeah, he and his friends always meet in the Youth Center in his home town and one of the guys had a habit of reading the personal ads out loud. He thought it was stupid at first, but he did admit that it was kind of funny at times."  
  
"I was wanting to ask you about the song, and the one you're singing for Eddie and, well, a few others. You've been given an offer to record an album."  
  
"What?" Wes just stared at her brother. The only way that anyone would have given her an offer of any sort would be if they had heard her voice. And that meant that he had reneged on his side of the deal about… "How?"  
  
"The president of the company heard you rehearsing with Eddie. When he found out you were my sister he came and talked to me. I showed him a copy of the song and…"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Well," Aron tugged at his collar before answering her. It had been a long time ago that they had made the deal, she would help them out, but she didn't want to be recorded. She didn't think she had the voice for it, though he hardly knew why. "A few of the songs you rehearsed with us were recorded accidentally. I had him listen to them," he rushed on before she could protest. "He wants you in the recording studio tomorrow to record the song. He's already thinking about a video, I figured you would have an idea, knowing you. The band is supposed to accompany you until we can find your own band."  
  
"I don't want to be a singer."  
  
"I know, but this is an offer of a life time. Not to mention a darned good way to spite Toby, and, yes, I know that the two of you are still feuding. I'm surprised that you were still sticking around there."  
  
"I am not planning to cut any more albums, even if I do this one."  
  
"I already told him. All his is asking is that you record you second and third, if you choose to do a second and third, with the company. After that you are off scott-free."  
  
"Ok, I'm supposed to start tomorrow?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Fine." She looked thoughtful as she fingered the file once more. "And who do I talk to about the video idea I have."  
  
Aron just looked at her, startled, before bursting into a rousing laughter. "I'll take care of that."  
  
  
  
Billy looked longingly at his computer as he straightened up his lab. It had been a week and a half since Wes had locked him out of the system. He was sincerely hoping that her vacation would last much longer, he was running out of other stuff to do. There was really only so much that he could while the others were in class. Sitting down, he was surprised to see that there was a new email from her. He quickly skimmed through it, surprised to be reading what she said.  
  
"She's staying on the mainland? What does that mean…?" Much to his relief he saw later on that she had written that her supplies were being shipped up to her. He laughed to read that she was going to set up a lab in her brother's garage. He also noted that she said that the server should now be letting him in. With a quick note back to her, claiming that she would be getting her just desserts for locking him out, he happily went back to work on the project. He had made a revelation the night before and wanted to run it through some trials on the computer before actually putting it to use in the lab.  
  
He never noticed his dad come home and check on him in the garage. Only when his clock read 3:00 AM did he finally pull himself away from his work, a pleased expression on his face. While his original idea hadn't worked, he had quickly realized what had been wrong, correcting the problems and getting even better results than he thought.  
  
  
  
It was late the next morning when he finally forced himself out of bed to answer the insistent knocking at the front door. Who ever was outside was definitely trying to get in, or drawn him out. The small rocks tinkling against his window was proof enough of that. With a growl he opened the door, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. He barely had time to grab the door jam and keep from falling over as Jason and Adam rushed past him, followed by the girls with their arms laden with food. Tommy and Rocky brought up the rear, with more food and some videos. Billy stood in the doorway watching as they made themselves comfortable in the TV room and dining room. "Umm, guys, what's going on here?" They ignored him as they set up the VCR to run the first movie. With a sigh of frustration he closed the door, "C'mon in guys. I'm just going to get a shower."  
  
When he came down from his shower, wearing old jeans and an undershirt with a towel wrapped around his neck, he was welcomed with the smell of cooking. Real actual cooking, nothing burning or heated up in the microwave, but real cooking. Looking in the kitchen he saw Rocky and Kat arguing about whose pancake recipe was better. Deciding to stay out of the argument, he snagged a plate piled high and headed to the TV room. Jason and Tommy were discussing whatever action flick they had rented, but on the TV was the cartoon network, an old Bugs Bunny rerun on the screen. Adam and Tanya had snuggled up on the couch, talking about something in low tones. They looked up when Billy entered the room, waving him over to the empty chair near them.  
  
They were soon joined by Kat and Rocky, who were still arguing over the pancakes, but they were having fun with it. By then Adam had explained that Billy's dad had okayed the movie day at his place when they had called earlier. Billy rolled his eyes, saying that he had wished someone would have gotten him up, but Tommy cut in. "That's why we kept knocking on the door."  
  
"And throwing rocks at my window, I suppose." Billy retorted, but with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey," Rocky interjected, "we had to get your attention somehow."  
  
Billy just laughed with the rest of them as Tanya loaded the movie. It was good to relax with the rest of the gang, especially after a hard week fighting Mondo's goons. It was as if the Machine Empire had found out that he had been given a week off from research and wanted to ruin his vacation. Despite the evil one's attempts, it was going to be hard to spoil the time off. Granted, things with the rangers weren't back to as good as they had once been, but they were getting better. Now if they would only stop thinking that his refusals to go to the juice bar were not because he was mad at them.  
  
  
  
Wes chewed on her lip thoughtfully as she listened to the recording of her voice singing one of the songs to be on her album. It was hard to believe that it was her voice, but she had been there, she remembered recording it. She smiled at Aron as the song finished.  
  
"Not bad is it?"  
  
She blushed at her older brother's praise. Brushing it aside, she pulled out the file she had been looking at. It was the 'script' to her music video for the song she had written on the plane, along with names of places where they had been looking into filming it. That afternoon was to be the auditions for the other people in the video, and she already had an idea of who she wanted get. Or at least what she wanted them to look like. "So, when are the actors going to get here for the audition?"  
  
"After you grab a bite to eat for lunch." Aron replied, practically dragging her to the door. A quick stop at his place was enough for them to gather sandwich fixin's and head back to the studio. Weslianna wrinkled her nose at the thought of the studio, while the lot was beautiful, for outdoor shots, she couldn't stand the thought of doing the indoor shots there. It just wasn't what she was looking for. But until they could find someplace better, it was shat they were going to have to work with.  
  
"So, Aron, have you guys found a place like what I'm looking for to use for the shot." Aron sighed at his sister's question. He knew that she had her heart set on someplace, he didn't know where, but other than the set. He had caught her looking a few times at what must be a yearbook, at a picture of a teenage hang out of some sort. Hmm, maybe Grady knows where she got the yearbook. It might help in finding a place for the shoot.  
  
"We're still looking. There aren't many around here like what you want. We will probably have to just build one on the set."  
  
"I figured as much." She walked quietly back into the building that housed the studio, where the auditions were to take place. The hallway was now filled with people milling about, ranging from 14 to 34, all waiting for their auditions. She wrinkled her nose at most, but quickly found the people that resembled what she was looking for. "Aron, has the audition order been set yet?"  
  
"Not that I know of, why?"  
  
"Because, I see a few that I want to go through first, to shorten the process." Aron looked at his little sister in amazement.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The blond to your right, she should be one, if she's any good. The one over there with the buzz cut, dark hair…" To his amazement she quickly pointed out seven, the ones she wanted to be the students. She continued, though, "I think that a few of the others, ones that look like they would be teenagers, or could pass as ones, should be kept for extras."  
  
Wes continued to look around. She couldn't find the one other person she wanted to choose herself. She had a very distinct idea of what she wanted the older man to look like, but no where to be seen was someone who resembled him. With a sigh of frustration, she gave up. "And one of the extras can be the server person, behind the counter."  
  
"Are you sure?" She nodded her answer insistently, then walked away, into the room where the auditions would be held. Aron rounded up the assistant producer, who was in charge of the auditions.  
  
"Wes was wondering if you had an order yet as to who was to audition when?"  
  
"I don't even have all their names and information sheets. Scratch that, I have none of the information sheets. Is she wanting them in a certain order?"  
  
"I think she's already picked out who she wants. Why don't I help you with the information sheets and get the ones for the people she's picked out ready to go first?"  
  
"I'd appreciate the help, although I'm not going to promise that the ones she picks are going to be chosen."  
  
"I know that, but I think that her picks are going to surprise us. Most of them look familiar to me, I wouldn't be surprised if they have been on something I've seen." Aron began to help get the info sheets, first getting them from the seven she had picked out, then from some of the ones that looked to be teenagers. He quickly rounded up the rest of the sheets, before handing them to the assistant producer. "I'm going to head in and get everyone ready. I'll let you take over out here."  
  
When he entered he sat with the producer and rest of the band. Weslianna was sitting in the back, with Grady and a few other onlookers, Aron recognized the direct or and some of the crew. He turned back to the front as the first person walked in. The audition went well, though it was obvious that she wasn't a high name actress, but she had talent. To Aron's surprise, as well as the surprise of the producer whom he had told about Wes' arrangement, the other six went just as well. After the first seven auditions, they looked back at Wes, who just raised an eyebrow at them. "Well?"  
  
"I think we've found the friends for the video."  
  
"Good, I'm going to leave the rest up to you, I need to rehearse the new song for the album." With that she left the room, leaving the other stunned at how she had so easily found the members of the video.  
  
"Well, I guess we need to find the extras."  
  
  
  
Ernie was wiping down the counter before closing, thinking about how things had gotten slower lately. He figured it was probably because of the surf shop and announcement that the juice bar would be closed for a while. He hoped that things would be back to normal after the renovations, but he was still worried. Well, things haven't been completely finalized with them. I can still back out if I don't think I could pay for it. He stayed lost in thought as the door opened and someone who was definitely too old to be a regular patron walked in.  
  
Aron watched the older man wipe down the counter, mouth agape. From what Weslianna had described for her video, this man was perfect for the part. Not to mention the place in general, looking down at the flier in his hand, he wondered if it was a miracle or something. Not to mention that Uncle Toby offered to pay the rent on whatever place we end up using. Walking up to the bar, he waited to get the attention of the owner.  
  
"Oh, hello." Ernie looked over the man in front of him. "Can I help you, get you something to drink?"  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me in another way. I see that it says on this flier that you will be closing for a week for renovations. Are many of the renovations going to occur here in the restaurant part, or in the kitchen?"  
  
"Mainly in the kitchen, but I was planning on enlarging practice area. I don't think that's going to happen now. I'll probably just replace the flooring now."  
  
"Hmm, when are the renovations set to start?"  
  
"Third week of March, just about two weeks from now."  
  
"How about I pay for the renovations, including the practice area enlargement, if you let me use the place for a week. You'll probably have to stay closed longer, but we'd pay for it."  
  
Ernie just gaped at he stranger. "W-what? Why would you pay for it? And what do you want to use this place for?"  
  
"A music video, my sister is the singer. We'll bring in the actors and what ever we need besides what is already here, although we may wait until after you replace the tile, make it more authentic. And, we will need you to play yourself."  
  
"M-me? I'm not an actor."  
  
"You won't have any lines, just do what you normally do, serve the drinks."  
  
"And you'll pay for the renovations?"  
  
"Of course, a place like this is important in any town. I wouldn't want to see you go under because you're closed a week longer because of our production."  
  
Ernie didn't have to think it over very long. "Then, I'll see you in two weeks."  
  
"Perfect. Thank you Mr.-"  
  
"Ernie, that's what everyone calls me."  
  
"Thank you, Ernie. You don't realize how important this is." Aron left the restaurant whistling, knowing that either Wes or Grady would kill him, but he didn't care. At least I finally found the place. Of course, Wes is going to be furious that I went to Grady to find out where she got the yearbook. But the place is perfect; probably what she had been envisioning the whole time. He climbed into his car for the trip back to LA with a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
Rocky was the first to notice the change on the fliers. "Hey Ernie, what's this all about?"  
  
"What Rocky?" Seeing the flier in the blue-clad boy's hand he explained. "I've decided to add onto the renovations, so it's going to take a week longer at least. I'll be helping Adelle out at the Surf Shop for part of the time. But I'm also going to be here to oversee the renovations."  
  
"What all are you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing much, just the kitchen and a few other things. I'm thinking about new flooring out here." He said as he placed the smoothies on the counter for Rocky.  
  
Rocky was still grumbling as he headed to their usual table, where Kat and Tanya were already sitting, discussing some fashion do or don't. He gave them their smoothies and headed down to the mats where Tommy and Jason were sparring, with Adam watching. Handing the smoothie to the other boy, he sat on the bench by the mats. "Ernie is going to have the juice bar closed longer than planned. Apparently he's going to be doing some more renovations."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, he's going to be helping out at the Surf Shop and hanging around here to supervise. I think it's great that he's doing renovations, but I can't believe that's it's being extended. What are we supposed to do over break. My family doesn't have any plans."  
  
"Why don't we go up to my uncle's cabin. He's wanted me to for a while and has offered it to me and my friends. Zordon can always call us on our communicator's if we are needed for anything or if Mondo attacks." Billy suggested from behind them.  
  
"Do you think he would let us?"  
  
"Why not? He invited us all up there. And that will probably be one of his slower times. We could take the week off during spring break and have a vacation."  
  
"That sounds great. I bet my parents would let me go." Tommy said from where he and Jason had finished sparring.  
  
"Mine won't mind, as long as I do my chores before we leave, and I'll probably have to pull double duty babysitting before and after for a while."  
  
Adam, Kat and Tanya agreed. "Well, then that's settled. We can all talk to our parents about it, why don't we…" Jason was interrupted by the chime of their communicators. Quickly looking around, they dashed into a nearby doorway and teleported out to protect Angel grove from Mondo's newest monster.  
  
  
  
Two weeks and four monster fights later they all met in front of the juice bar, to get one last smoothie before Ernie closed for two weeks. They were car-pooling to go to the cabin, with Tommy, Jason and Adam driving. Waving good bye to Ernie, they headed out for the drive to the mountains.  
  
Ernie waved to them, noticing that as they pulled out of the parking lot another car pulled in. Watching it occupant's get out, he saw the man, Aron, who had made the arrangements for them to rent the juice bar. With him were two other men and a girl, who was probably the same age as the gang who left. Her eyes grew wide as they walked into the juice bar, very likely amazed to see the place.  
  
"This is perfect, Aron."  
  
"Well, don't thank me, thank Ernie. He's the one letting us use the place."  
  
One of the men in suits turned to where Ernie stood behind the bar, "Mr.-"  
  
"Call me Ernie, please, every one else does."  
  
"Ernie, I'm Walt Mitchum, producer for Mirinou recordings, thank you for letting us record our video here. I would like to make the final arrangements for the shoot. We would like to start tomorrow." The two started their conference, making plans for not only the video, but also the best places to stay and eat in the area.  
  
As they talked, Weslianna was slowly walking around the juice bar. This is Billy's juice bar, where he spends all his time with his friends. I really can't believe that Aron found this place and made the arrangements. Walking along the wall, she saw the pictures, several different groups of friends. There was one of five close friends, one was Billy, that much she recognized. The others looked familiar from the various year book pictures she had seen of Billy and his friends. Another of the pictures was of a martial arts class, two of the kids in the other picture were teaching the class. Following the wall to the practice area, she could see the mats that had been laid out for the last class of the day. This place is perfect for the video, she told herself as she walked back to where her brother stood.  
  
There wasn't much of the video left to record, just the scenes inside the juice bar, then all that was left to do was the editing. The park scenes had been filmed at the studio, the lab scenes in her own lab in Aron's garage. At first Mr. Mitchum hadn't been excited by the idea of filming part of the video in Aron's garage, until he saw her lab there. Next thing she knew he had practically packed the equipment himself to move out there for the shoot.  
  
Looking up, she saw that Aron and Mitchum were waiting for her. "Well, what do you guys think?"  
  
"I think we are going to have a hit video on our hands." Mitchum said with a smile as they headed for the door. They were planning to be back the next morning, at 6:00 to start on hair and make-up for the shoot. Hopefully it would only take them a few days at the juice bar to do the scenes in the video that were left.  
  
  
  
Ernie was yawning as he unlocked the doors to the juice bar. Why he had agreed to come in so early was beyond him. Because they want you to play a part in the video and someone needs to unlock the door, he told himself as a red jeep pulled up. His first thought on seeing it was to wonder why Tommy was coming in so early. Tommy went to the mountain, he reminded himself with another yawn, with Kat, Tanya, Billy, Adam, Jason and Rocky… Rocky!  
  
There in front of him was what looked to be Rocky, wearing, not his trademark blue, but in a white t-shirt and black jeans. "You must be Ernie. Wes said that you would be unlocking this place."  
  
"R-Rocky?"  
  
"No, Steve Cardenas. I'm in the music video. I am at the right place, aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry. You look a lot like one of the guys who spends a lot of time here. He teaches one of the classes. It must be too early for me in the morning."  
  
"I agree with that." Steve, with yawn of his own, headed into the building after getting directions to the men's locker room. Ernie breathed a sigh of relief as he walked into the kitchen to brew a very strong pot of coffee.  
  
When he returned to the seating area, he watched as Aron and Mitchum arranged one of the tables to be used in the shoot. Hey, that's the gang's table. I'll have to tell them that it is now famous. He thought to himself, as he pulled out the things needed to make the place look like it was in business, not closed for two weeks for renovations. Placing a number of steaming mugs of coffee on the counter, he grabbed the list of stuff that they would need. As he was setting stuff out, he noticed the girl, Wes, walk up to the bar.  
  
"What can I get you?"  
  
"Actually, Ernie, you're needed for hair and make-up. I can take over here if you want."  
  
"They're going to have the star of the show doing the prep work?"  
  
"Well, I've never been the star of the show before, so I hate just sitting around and doing nothing. The last shoot was in my lab, so if I had nothing to do, I could work on my project. But here, nothing. So, I'm going to find something to do since my hair and make-up is all done. And you can go get ready. I think that they even have one of your patented Hawaiian shirts for you."  
  
Ernie just laughed as he headed back to the youth center's locker room, which had been converted to the wardrobe area, to get ready. He didn't want to admit, but there were butterflies in his stomach, he tried to calm them as he sat, letting a woman who spoke in another language pouf his hair up for the shoot.  
  
  
  
Wes looked up from where she was trying to make herself a smoothie as he walked back into the juice bar. It hadn't taken her long to get the table set up to look like it was being used and now she was trying to get something for breakfast. Upon seeing Ernie enter the room she narrowly missed shooting the blender cap across the room as she bit back her laughter. He blushed at her reaction, but laughed at her mishap.  
  
"Oh, Ernie, please tell me that Maria didn't do that to your hair."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure what she did, but this is it."  
  
She waved him over, grabbing her bag and getting a comb out. The make-up was completely natural, and the shirt fit him perfectlly. The hair, on the other hand, made him look like an Elvis impersonator. She quickly combed it out, making it look more like it naturally did. Finally satisfied, she showed him a mirror.  
  
"Looks good. Better than it had, I hope."  
  
"Let's just say that you looked like a reject from the Elvis convention." Ernie laughed, offering to make her a smoothie to thank her for helping him in his plight.  
  
He had just revved up the blender, talking another sip of coffee as the cast of the video walked in the juice bar. He nearly spit out the coffee to see them all. The young woman in pink walked over to the counter, her curled blond hair bouncing as she walked. "Ernie, right," at his wordless nod, she continued. "I was wondering if we could get come water."  
  
"Sure, Kat."  
  
Her brow furrowed, "No, but close. My name is Catherine Sutherland."  
  
As they spoke the rest of the cast came over and introduced themselves, Ernie supporting himself on the counter in front of him. I am definitely going to get them for playing this joke on me. All thoughts of pay back dissipated as the phone rang. With a frown, he answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Ernie. This is Rocky. Did I leave my gym bag there yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah, I went ahead and put it in your locker in the locker room."  
  
"Thanks, I'll pick it up when we get back. I just wanted to make sure I knew where it was. See ya later."  
  
"Bye." Ernie just looked at the phone for the longest. He had heard the others in the background, talking about something. Which meant they definitely weren't in Angel Grove. Turning back to the bar, he listened as the director outlined what they were going to be doing in the first scene.  
  
  
  
It took four days in all for the video shoot to take place, most of the video was to take place in the juice bar, meaning there had been a lot to do. It had been a fun time for Ernie, he enjoyed getting to know the actors in the production. As they left, Mitchum promised him a copy of the finished product as Aron handed him the check to cover the expenses. It wasn't until after they had left that Ernie realized that it was much more then he had expected. Not only did it cover the expenses of the renovation, but more than made up for the lost business for the two weeks he would be closed. With a low whistle, he headed to the bank. He had promised to start helping Adelle the next day, so he wanted to get a good night's sleep to make up for the lost hours during the shoot.  
  
  
  
The next day, while helping Adelle with the noon lunch crowd, he saw the group returning from the mountains. Rocky bounded up with his usual over abundance of energy, quickly ordering enough food to keep Adelle business for the next week.  
  
"Did you not get enough to eat up there, Rocky? You're going to eat Adelle out of house and home." Adam teased as he came up behind Rocky.  
  
"Very funny Adam," he pouted as the two rejoined the group. As they all sat at one of the tables, Ernie remembered just how much the group of actors resembled the seven of them.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, Ernie."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You've been staring at them for the last five minutes."  
  
"Oh," he looked around soon saw Emily heading over to where they were. "Can Emily take over for a bit. I need to tell you something."  
  
Adelle waved to Emily and they headed to the back room. "Ernie what is it? I know that something has been bothering you and the appearance of Rocky and his friends has definitely aggravated it."  
  
"The reason the juice bar is closed isn't just because of the renovations. Well, it was, but for more. I was given an offer I couldn't refuse."  
  
"Ernie-"  
  
"No, it's not bad. This man came in and offered to pay for the renovations if he and some others could rent the juice bar for a music video. We just got done filming it. I was in a music video!"  
  
"That's great. But why is it bothering you."  
  
"I can't tell you about the video, but it was about a group of teenagers, like them. And the group looked like them. Literally. The first one to show up, he name was Steve Cardenas, I thought he was Rocky! And Catherine Sutherland, she has a new movie coming up with Jennifer Lopez, I thought she was Kat!"  
  
"I've hear of that movie, it's called 'The Cell'! Who else was there?"  
  
"A kid named Austin St. John, I recognized his name from a martial arts video that I heard some kids talking about the other day. He looks just like Jason. Oh, and Jason David Frank, exact replica of Tommy."  
  
"He was on 'Family Matters' a few years ago. I remember that episode was the talk of all the young girls for a while." Adelle mused as Ernie continued.  
  
"John Bosch, he was in a TV show Wicked Game, really resembles Adam. And Nakia Burrise, I recognized her name from the movie 'Under Wraps,' looks so much like Tanya it's not funny. But the kicker was David Yost. I truly thought that the guys were playing a trick on me when I saw him. He is truly an exact replica of Billy. But he was talking about some movie 'Ladykiller,' that he was in. It was just phenomenal how much they looked like the gang."  
  
"And that has you on edge. I can see why."  
  
"Yeah, I nearly called Rocky Steve, because I got so used to calling them by those names."  
  
"Who did the music video?"  
  
"No one I've heard of, she said that she was new. But she has the voice of an angel. I'm supposed to get a copy of the video when they are finished with all the editing. But I can't show anyone until it airs for the first time. Weslianna said that she would call me when they find out when it will air first. I'll tell you so you can watch it."  
  
Before they could talk longer, Emily poked her head in the door, saying that Rocky was asking about his gym bag. Shrugging his shoulders, Ernie grabbed the bag in question from the back room and headed out to give it to Rocky.  
  
  
  
The rangers had all teleported to the Power Chamber to be briefed by Zordon as Mondo's newest monster trashed the park. Billy immediately set to work on the scans, his mind still on the work he had gotten done on the project since returning from the mountains. He had been glad to notice that Wes hadn't gotten much done during the week that they had been gone. Still after nearly a month of catch-up, they were behind schedule as a result of their vacations, and he wanted to do his best to get them caught up.  
  
He watched and helped the rangers the best he could, quickly making a device to help them defeat the monster in a timely fashion. As they teleported back to the Power Chamber he could hear the grumbling about how Mondo had ruined a perfectly good Friday. Rocky quickly left, saying he needed to baby-sit the younger kids. Tommy and Kat went back to their date, as did Tanya and Adam to the movie they had been watching. Billy excused himself to finish his research for the night. Jason just shook his head as all his friends went their separate ways, wondering if Emily was still at the Surf Shop. Teleporting there, he tried to steel himself enough to ask her out. They had all agreed to meet the next morning at the juice bar to study and hang out. He was sure that Rocky and Tommy would be asking him if he had asked Emily out yet.  
  
Billy quickly returned to the reps that he had been running when they were called to the Power Chamber. He was nearly done with what he needed to do to get caught up to Friday. However, he still needed to do the experiments he had scheduled for Friday. He soon became immersed in the work, once again not noticing his father check on him. He only made his way to bed when everything was complete, at nearly 3:00 in the morning on Saturday.  
  
  
  
Six hours later he was up, running late to meet the others at the Youth Center for breakfast and studying. He knew that they probably wouldn't mind, but it still irked him that he was running late. As he entered he could hear Rocky reading aloud one of his personal ads.  
  
"Glad you could make it Billy, I was just getting ready to read about a Goddess."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Listen, 'Goddess Wanted: If you are 20 to mid 30's with a good heart, looking for a man with a good heart, who does not believe in cheating or lying, is a non-drinker, drug free, interested in the simple things in life, then you are the goddess I'm looking for.' Now, isn't that sweet."  
  
"Please, gag me with a spoon. Are they all that mushy today?" Jason was doing his best to not laugh, while making a gagging face.  
  
"Here's another one for you Jason. Let's have fun: Attractive single male, 27, with dark hair and hazel eyes, enjoys concerts, movies, traveling and walking along the beach. Looking for a single female, 22 to 32, who is attractive and physically fit.' Ohh, walks on the beach."  
  
Just as he finished reading the personal in the paper another caught his eye. "Hey guys, this is a long one. It's definitely not your usual personal ad.  
  
"'Single white female looking for that special lover. To put it in a nutshell, a one-woman man who doesn't want no other. Oh, you never can tell. She just might be your dream come true. A single white female is looking for a man like you' I wonder who put that in the paper, it just doesn't sound like all the others that we've had."  
  
Billy's ears perked up from what Rocky was saying, as the CMT announcer announced the next dedication. "This is to LoneWolf from AnnaBrie." The rangers looked up to see what had caught his surprise as the opening scenes and the first chords were played.  
  
As the guitar strummed a catchy tune, a group of teenagers was shown surrounding a round table, laughing over a newspaper. All seven of them noticed the similarity to their group. There was a blond with long hair that could, from a ways away be mistaken for Kat. The 'Rocky' of the group, shoving french fries in his mouth with one hand while holding the paper in the other. The dark looking young man with long hair was definitely Tommy, as were Tanya and Adam as easy to spot. Jason wasn't too hard either, the buff kid wearing a black tank top. All the way down to the actor sitting to the side looking exactly like Billy, not smiling at the ads like the others, lost in thought. The lovely voice of the singer began to come across the speakers as the group of friends laughed among themselves.  
  
I know that every morning you go  
  
thumbing. Through the personal  
  
want ads. You grab the latest copy,  
  
a cup of coffee. And settle in for a  
  
good laugh.  
  
All jaws at the table hit the floor as Rocky dropped the paper he had been reading from. Billy just leaned closer to the TV, trying to figure out what his on-line friend was up to. Suddenly it cut to a pretty redhead, the singer, lounging on what was obviously the practice mats within the juice bar, or at least THAT juice bar.  
  
I've been trying to catch  
  
your eye but I'm so shy. I'm hoping  
  
and praying that. Today's edition is  
  
gonna catch your attention.  
  
Immediately all the everything in the restaurant froze, as if time stopped, as the young woman made her way over to the table of friends.  
  
'cause there's a  
  
Sitting, straddling the Billy-look-alike's lap, she appeared to be serenading him, as if he was the one she was talking to. Billy could fell a flush rising as nearly all the eyes in the juice bar were on him  
  
Single, white female.  
  
Looking for that special lover.  
  
She rose from his lap, Billy wondered at his sudden decision to identify the young man on screen as himself but continued to watch as she draped her arms over him lovingly, over his shoulders as she walked around his back.  
  
To put it in a nutshell.  
  
She was back in front of him, shaking her finger in his face to accentuate the word one, the white t-shirt hugging her slender frame as she moved.  
  
A one woman man  
  
who doesn't want no other.  
  
Suddenly, as if time had suddenly fast-forwarded, they were in a lab much like Billy's, obviously in a garage. But it was just the look-alike actor and the girl, but it was as if he couldn't see her. Time froze again, as she climbed onto the workbench in front of him, pointing at him as she sang the final phrase of the chorus.  
  
Oh, you never can tell. She just might be  
  
your dream come true. A single  
  
white female. Is looking for a man  
  
like you.  
  
Billy's whole mouth was dry, Just what is Weslianna up to now? He knew that she was concerned about him, she had said on more than one occasion that she thought he should spend less time in the lab and more time trying to repair bridges before they fell completely, and he had. He looked back up to the screen to see the next scene of the music video. There was the group of friends again, differently clothing, so obviously a new day. Yet in the background was the singer, poking her head around a corner to watch their reactions to something.  
  
Yeah, I'm a little nervous I'm not  
  
sure if I shouda put it in writing.  
  
The camera focused on her as she ducked back around the corner, leaning her back to the wall before sliding to sit down to sit on the floor, covering her face with her hands. Billy almost felt sorry for her.  
  
It might have been a little reckless, a  
  
little desperate. But I think I did the  
  
right thing.  
  
Suddenly she stood up, resolutely, and walked out into the crowded juice bar, only to see the group of friends laughing at something in the paper. With a look of almost terror, she ducked out the door and into what was obviously a park.  
  
I couldn't go on living  
  
keep it hidden. So I'm telling you  
  
everything.  
  
One final look back at the building, she began to walk away. Turning back and singing the rest of the verse to the camera.  
  
It's my confession I hope  
  
you get the message. There's a.  
  
It was back to the garage-lab, where it was obviously dark. Billy was there again, working furiously on a project, while she leaned against the wall unnoticed. Looking longingly at him and almost hurt by his lack of interest, she hugged the wall for comfort.  
  
Single, white female.  
  
Looking for that special lover. To put  
  
it in a nutshell. A one woman man  
  
who doesn't want no other. Oh, you  
  
never can tell. She just might be  
  
your dream come true. A single  
  
white female. Is looking for a man  
  
like you.  
  
At the end of the chorus she turned and leaned her head against the wall in disappointment as, in the rays of early morning light, he finally rose from what he was working on and went into the house. Kicking a pile of dust as the band went into the interlude, she paced the lab as the on-screen Billy tossed and turned in his bed.  
  
As the chorus began again, she was shown first next to his bed, then in the juice bar, in the park, on the mats and on his lap, all alternating as she sang the chorus again.  
  
It's my confession I hope  
  
you get the message. That there's a  
  
Single, white female.  
  
Looking for that special lover. To put  
  
it in a nutshell. A one woman man  
  
who doesn't want no other. Oh, you  
  
never can tell. She just might be  
  
your dream come true. A single  
  
white female. Is looking for a man  
  
like you.  
  
Finally, she ended in the park, kicking the grass and getting ready to walk away. As she sang the final two verses a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she looked up into the eyes of the onscreen Billy. As he kissed her cheek in the final scene she winked at the audience as the video cut out.  
  
Looking for a man like you. Looking  
  
for a man like you.  
  
Rocky just sat there, looking at the now fading music video. He had nearly turned the color of his vanilla ice cream that he was now longer eating. "Woah…"  
  
They all turned and looked at Billy, who didn't notice, instead the wheels in his mind were turning. What is she up to? How did she know who we were, not to mention that this was definitely filmed here, in this juice bar? As he pondered that thought, movement near the door caught his eye. In walked a girl who immediately caught his eye. Her red hair glistened in the light as it fell over her shoulder when she walked to the bar. Her white t-shirt and cut-off shorts showed off a very shapely body. But the thing that was the most surprising was that she, this girl who had just walked into the juice bar, was the girl who had been in the video.  
  
Billy wasn't the only one to notice her entrance, the rest of the gang at his table was staring at her, wondering just what was going on. Ernie turned from the smoothies he was making top see her.  
  
"Wes!" He leaned over the counter to give her a hug. "How are things going in LA? Aron and Mr. Mitchum aren't working you too hard, are they?"  
  
"No, everything up there is fine. Can I get a smoothie to go?"  
  
"The usual?"  
  
"As long as it's not spinach, it'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah, I still want to know where you got the idea of spinach shakes. I know of only one person who likes them." Ernie teased as he handed her the drink. "You heading out to the park?"  
  
"Yeah. A friend told me about this place where he goes a lot to think. He said it was really pretty. I'm going to see if I can find it."  
  
"Well, good luck. I'll see you around." Ernie waved at the girl as she left, looking back to the table where Rocky and the others were still standing with their mouths agape. His brows furrowed when he realized what was missing. Smiling, he turned back to wiping down the counter, telling himself that it was about time.  
  
"Billy," Tanya turned to were her friend was sitting, "is that the-"  
  
Billy was gone, having evidently gone out the door to the porch. Confused, Tanya looked in question to the rest of her friends. They just shrugged, looking just as confused as she felt. "He must have had a good reason to go" Adam pointed out, pointing to Billy's chair. "He left all his research here."  
  
There on Billy's chair was the pile of papers that had never left his sight ever since he had started on his new project. In a jumbled mess, they looked like they had been thrown there in a rush. Jason just smiled and shook his head. "Well, it's about time he found someone."  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
